cosmopolitan
by professortennant
Summary: Alice has a subscription to Cosmopolitan which advises a particular new way to please your man. Alice tests it out. Malice.


Alice bit her lip, nervous and excited all at once. She never considered herself to be particularly fashionable or in-the-know with what was considered on-trend in society. But she had a _Cosmopolitan_ subscription.

It was so much more than a simple society and fashion magazine. There were articles on modern day politics and pop culture, relationship advice, and even, she was pleased to see, sex advice.

In truth, these were the articles that mattered most to her. She had never seen sex as _particularly_ enjoyable. It was a means to an end: a way to move a relationship from platonic to romantic. She knew the places to stroke and knew the mechanics, the function, of sex, but she wanted the _pleasure_ of it. Not only for her sake's but for Matthew's.

She knew she was stiff and uncoordinated and strange and she just wanted Matthew to find her alluring and sexy and mysterious. And this article was just the ticket.

So here she was, tiptoeing through the darkened halls of the police station. The station was empty, everyone had knocked off for the evening and just the night guard stood at the desk, manning the prisoners in the holding cells. The office would be empty save for the object of her affection: Matthew Lawson sitting by the dim light of his desk lap, working diligently.

* * *

For a moment, she simply looked at him. As a scientist, she had found comfort in simple observations and here was no different, the familiar act calming her nerves. He was a beautiful man, she thought. Sharp, jutting cheek bones and a soft, curving jaw. The frown lines surrounding his mouth just made her want to kiss him and she watched him rub a hand over his face, trying to rub away the invading exhaustion.

Alice thought briefly on what she was about to do and felt the thrill of desire pulsing through her, adrenaline and excitement spiking her heart rate. Yes, she wanted this.

She approached him, calling his name softly. He looked up, startled but pleased and she reveled in the soft smile spreading over his face at the sight of her. Her presence _did_ that.

A firm hand on his shoulder kept him in his chair and she leaned down to kiss him briefly. The vibrations from Matthew's happy hum against her lips made her smile and she pulled away, wiping the trace of lipstick from his bottom lip.

"This is a surprise. I thought we were meeting tomorrow morning for breakfast?" He looked confused as she shook her head, spinning him in his chair and kneeling before him.

"No, we are. I just thought I'd surprise you, Superintendent."

Matthew's brow furrowed, confused, looking down at her. "Alice, what–"

But she simply sat up on her knees and pressed a kiss to his lips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. "Trust me," she whispered, her voice shaky with nerves and excitement.

She pressed her lips against him once more, this time with more urgency, more heat. Matthew groaned and buried his hands in her hair, holding her close. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never be over the sensation of kissing Alice Harvey.

Alice dipped her tongue into his mouth, stroking over the roof of his mouth and over his own searching tongue. He tasted of tea and honey and mint.

She allowed her hand to drift down over his chest, tripping over the thick brass buttons and tracing the edges of each patch and medal on his chest. Matthew shivered in her arms at each touch and she pulled her mouth away from his, setting to work on his neck.

"I've a confession to make, Superintendent."

Her words were hushed and throaty, muffled against his skin. Matthew's hands wandered over her shoulder and his fingers dipped beneath her collar, stroking at the warm skin of her neck and back.

"Well, lucky for you, you're in a police station and I'm qualified to record such confessions, Ms. Harvey."

Alice liked the way his words reverberated against her lips as she kissed his neck and she sat back on her heels, looking up at him, coyly. Her hands danced over his thighs and down his calves then back up again, carefully avoiding the obvious tent in the front of his trousers.

Matthew was tense and still in the chair, following every movement of her hands with his eyes, breathing harshly.

Finally, her fingers moved up and played with the belt of his trousers, pulling the warm leather out from its buckle. Her palm brushed his still-clothed erection and he hissed in pleasure, eyes screwing up. " _Sweetheart_ …."

Alice pushed herself up onto her knees and kissed him while she pulled his zipper down and finally, finally wrapped her fingers around his cock, pulling him free of his trousers.

He was hot and heavy and hard in her hand and more than anything, she enjoyed the knowledge that this was a piece of _Matthew_ she held.

Meanwhile, Matthew was positively shaking in his chair, his knuckles white from pressure as he gripped the sides of his chair. Alice nipped at his jaw and sat back down on her heels, absentmindedly stroking her hand up and over his cock, her thumb brushing over the sensitive head and catching a bit of fluid at the tip.

"Is this okay?" She wanted to be sure, didn't want to push when he wasn't ready.

But she needn't have worried. Matthew twitched, thrusting up in to her hand helplessly. "Yes, _bloody hell, yes_. Oh, sweetheart."

His enthusiastic response bolstered her confidence and she lowered her head, taking him into her mouth as best she could. She had never done this before and she quickly ran through the _Cosmopolitan_ article in her head, trying to mimic everything they had suggested.

At the first touch of her tongue and the feel of her warm, wet mouth enveloping him, Matthew _keened,_ trying to not thrust into her mouth. His grip on the chair tightened and he couldn't think of anything else except _Alice Alice Alice._

With a slight pop, Alice pulled her mouth from him and looked up at him, grinning shyly. "You don't have to hold back with me, Matthew. You can touch me. I _want_ you to touch me."

She set back to work on him, the broadside of her tongue sweeping up the underside of his cock and dipping briefly into the tip of him before swirling back down the shaft. She bobbed her head in time with his light thrusts, swallowing down as much of his length as she could.

The taste wasn't unpleasant–musky, salty, warm, and undeniably Matthew.

It seemed as if he was waiting for her permission because his fingers were now buried in her hair, lightly guiding her head and stroking over her ears and neck and scalp.

His desk lamp bathed them in a soft light and he looked down at Alice kneeling between his legs, her mouth hollowing and sucking around him, her eyes screwed tight.

It seemed to hit him all at once: Alice's hot mouth on his cock, the fact that she _wanted_ to do this for him, the realization that they were in his _police station_. It was after hours, yes, but anyone could walk in. And what would they see? Their superintendent having his cock sucked by the most beautiful woman in Ballarat.

He groaned and his hips twitched upwards, picking up speed to match the timing of Alice's bobbing head. It was all building, mounting, picking up and threatening to overtake them both.

His hold on her tightened and he tried to pull her off of him, "No, sweetheart, I'm going to–," he gasped, his heart feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest. " _Alice,_ if you don't want–in your mouth– _Alice!"_

But she kept her lips wrapped around him, sucking him. The reverberations as she hummed around him seemed to push him over the edge and he came in her mouth in warm, wet spurts. Alice simply swallowed every drop.

The taste wasn't delicious by any means, but it wasn't hideous–predominantly salty and a little bitter. But when she felt him softening between her lips and she let him go with a little _pop_ , the look on Matthew's face was worth it.

Before she could do anything, Matthew was tugging her up and into his lap, burying his face in her neck, licking and nipping at her exposed chest and collarbones and neck before finally slanting his mouth over hers.

She was surprised as his tongue plunged into her mouth as if chasing after his own taste. Perhaps he was just eager to know what their flavors tasted like together: his seed and her mouth. She clung to him and returned the kiss before the kiss eased off into something gentle and sweet.

Alice peppered kisses to his forehead and temple before leaning her head against his. "So, breakfast tomorrow?"

He laughed and nuzzled at her, "Yes, sweetheart. Breakfast tomorrow."

They lapsed into silence before they stood. Matthew tucked himself back into his trousers with a red, embarrassed face. Alice simply beamed at him and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, waiting for him to escort her out.

As Matthew turned the light of his desk out, he wondered how he was ever going to sit in his chair and not think of this moment ever again.


End file.
